


La Selva dei Miracoli

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #questa-non-so-da-dove-esca-ma-vabbé, ( ma spicci spicci perché sono alquanto ignorante a priori LOL ), ( more like background characters ), Canon Compliant, Fantasy, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Writober, Writober 2019, Youkai & altre creature appartenenti al folklore/mitologia giapponese, brief and subtle mentions of lots of stuff but sssshhh just enjoy it ;)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟶𝟿 | 'ʙᴏꜱᴄᴏ'[...] C'era una vecchia, vecchissima leggenda che riguardava l'immenso bosco secolare situato sulla cima della montagna. In pochi ormai ne parlavano, e ripensandoci Keiji era convinto che col tempo la storia doveva essere cambiata e mutata più volte, essendo tramandata oralmente. Per questo neanche da bambino ci aveva mai creduto molto, ma aveva voluto così bene alla vecchia Baba del paese da ascoltarla lo stesso.





	La Selva dei Miracoli

**C**'era una vecchia, vecchissima leggenda che riguardava l'immenso bosco secolare situato sulla cima della montagna. In pochi ormai ne parlavano, e ripensandoci Keiji era convinto che col tempo la storia doveva essere cambiata e mutata più volte, essendo tramandata oralmente. Per questo neanche da bambino ci aveva mai creduto molto, ma aveva voluto così bene alla vecchia Baba del paese da ascoltarla lo stesso.  
  
La leggenda narrava di una radura nascosta nel cuore della Selva dei Miracoli, da cui si diceva venissero generati i venti e tessute le nuvole. Un luogo sicuro per youkai e ogni altro tipo di creatura bisognosa d'asilo, ghermito di magia antica e invalicabile; perduto.  
  
Keiji non ci aveva mai creduto davvero perché lo aveva visto, quel bosco, e non gli era mai parso niente di speciale. Questo, almeno, fino al giorno in cui perse la strada di casa e venne trovato da Aki.  
  


* * *

  
  
«Come hai fatto a perderti? Non mi sembri il tipo di cucciolo d'uomo da correre per i boschi.»  
  
Il kitsune - Keiji l'aveva capito dalle orecchie prim'ancora che dalle code - non sembrava essere dei più socievoli; tuttavia non aveva mostrato la minima volontà di mangiarlo, e anzi gli aveva porto l'estremità di un ramoscello secco per accompagnarlo al limitare della foresta.  
  
Sembrava soffice, nonostante sotto i capelli biondi facesse sfoggio di un viso dai lineamenti raffinati e un paio di occhi taglienti. Non sembrava avere molto più di lui, Keiji gli avrebbe dato dodici anni al massimo, ma Baba diceva sempre che il tempo era relativo, per loro, quindi Keiji non riuscì a fare a meno di rispondere alla sua domanda con un'altra domanda: «Kitsune-san, per caso tu sei abbastanza vecchio da sapere com'erano fatti i draghi?»  
  
«Eh? Guarda che i draghi esistono ancora» gli rispose distrattamente il kitsune. «Solo che vivono lontano.»  
  
«Oh...» Keiji guardò crucciato il bastoncino teso tra le loro mani e poi le code del kitsune. «Kitsune-san?»  
  
«Cosa vuoi?»  
  
«Sono peli bianchi quelli che vedo lì?»  
  
«Cos... non dire scemenze, impertinente! Io sono giovanissimo! Ecco, guarda, siamo sul sentiero» Stizzito, lasciò andare il bastoncino e si abbassò all'altezza del bambino. «Guarda là. Segui gli alberi e uscirai dal bosco.»  
  
«Non mi puoi accompagnare fino a lì?»  
  
«No, non posso, bestiolina.»  
  
Keiji strinse a sé il ramoscello, seguendo il dito puntato del kitsune. «E se gli alberi diventano tutti uguali e mi perdo di nuovo?»  
  
«Ehi, su, non gli stai poi cooosì sulle scatole» Il bambino non parve troppo rassicurato dalle sue parole, e nonostante la sua natura il kitsune si ritrovò a corrugare la fronte e sospirare pesantemente, aggiungendo: «Nel caso, fammi un fischio.»  
  
«Prometti?»  
  
«Non faccio mai promesse, io. Però non sono un bugiardo. E ora fila prima che arrivi l'ora dei licantropi. E la prossima volta...» -_ anche le foglie cadute sapevano che ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta_ \- «Non farti abbindolare dai fuochi fatui.»  
  


* * *

  
  
Il kitsune aveva un nome con cui venir chiamato, ma quando Keiji gliel'aveva domandato non aveva ricevuto risposta, perché: «I nostri nomi sono magici. Se te lo dicessi, poi tu avresti troppo potere su di me. Non per essere razzista, ma non mi fido».  
  
Così ci aveva pensato lui a dargliene uno, al che Aki (così l'aveva chiamato) era rimasto così di stucco da sembrare un po' più terreno, quasi umano, col suo piccolo tic nervoso al soffice orecchio destro. Specie nello starsene accucciato a guardarlo tracciare il kanji del nome che gli aveva scelto in terra.  
  
«Ti piace?»  
  
«Huh... Non male, piccoletto, non male...»  
  
Era stata una piccola vittoria, vedere quel kitsune dall'aria irraggiungibile sorridergli.  
  


* * *

  
  
Secondo la leggenda raccontata dall'anziana Baba, esisteva una radura nascosta nel cuore della Selva dei Miracoli, da cui si diceva venissero generati i venti e tessute le nuvole. Un luogo sicuro per youkai e ogni altro tipo di creatura bisognosa d'asilo, ghermito di magia antica e invalicabile; perduto. Ma solo per gli esterni, avrebbe aggiunto a oggi Keiji.  
  
Non aveva mai visto quel luogo (né lo avrebbe mai visto, probabilmente). Nei due anni trascorsi con Aki ad arricchire le sue giornate di conoscenza e ironia, quest'ultimo gli aveva sempre negato due cose: quello, appunto, e avvicinarsi troppo ai confini del bosco. Originariamente erano tre, ma il 'niente grattini alle orecchie di un kitsune' aveva avuto vita breve.  
  
Aki non poteva avvicinarsi troppo ai confini perché il bosco si ergeva su di un cerchio magico vecchio quasi quanto il mondo, e se l'avesse attraversato sarebbe finito nei guai; Keiji non poteva inoltrarsi troppo in là nel bosco con Aki o visitare la radura dov'era nato e cresciuto, perché si sarebbe perduto.  
  
La verità era che il tempo non esisteva davvero là dentro, in quanto i 4384 anni di Aki corrispondevano a soli dodici, laggiù nella radura. A Keiji sembrava di vederlo solo una o due volte a settimana; per Aki in realtà non trascorrevano più di una manciata di minuti.  
  
Keiji impiegò due anni per affezionarsi al giovane kitsune dagli occhi cangianti che viveva nella Selva dei Miracoli; per Aki furono due giorni, in cui vide il piccolo cucciolo d'uomo che aveva trovato crescere di sette centimetri e alla fine dei quali si rifugiò nell'altro della saggia strega dei laghi a piangere di rabbia.  
  
Vi restò per tre anni, procreando venti e tessendo tempeste; guardandoli volar via veloci e tornare a lui carichi di voci e memorie del mondo; domandandosi come poter accettare di veder appassire la vita davanti ai suoi occhi senza sentirsi triste _di nuovo_.  
  


* * *

  
  
Secondo l'ormai vecchissima Baba, gli youkai non erano tutti buoni e non erano tutti cattivi, ma avevano in comune una cosa: la riservatezza. Raramente provavano piacere nell'intrattenersi con gli uomini, ma non perché non li amassero, bensì per mero istinto di sopravvivenza.  
  
«Credo fermamente che non esista creatura incapace di amare. E loro... oh, loro sono dei tipi speciali, ma proprio per questo non vogliono amarci. Perché siamo così flebili... come degli spettri...»  
  
«Sembra molto triste e solitario» si ritrovò ad assecondarla un giorno Keiji, osservando mestamente le valige sull'uscio di casa e accarezzando la gracile mano dell'anziana. «Ne parli sempre come se li capissi, Baba.»  
  
«Ah, come potrei? Non ne ho mai incontrato uno, tesoro. Non io almeno...»  
  
Keiji aveva quasi quindici anni allora, ed era in procinto di spostarsi in città per essere più vicino alle scuole superiori. Non credeva particolarmente in tutte le storie che sentiva, d'altronde non era più un bambino alle prese con gli amici immaginari; tuttavia c'era qualcosa nella Selva dei Miracoli che di tanto in tanto gli carezzava i sogni con la stessa delicatezza di un tocco di vento.  
  


* * *

  
  
«Piccola volpe, progenie di Shinatsuhiko, perché, se ti senti tanto sola, resti qui senza fare nulla per lenire il tuo dolore?»  
  
Aki era in buoni rapporti con gli abitanti della radura, molti di loro si erano presi cura di lui fin dal giorno del suo arrivo, ma l'hafuri di Kaminari-sama (divinità del fulmine) era talmente perspicace da risultare irritante, alle volte.  
  
«Perché a quest'ora del mio dolore dovrebbe essere rimasto poco più che cenere, se la matematica mi assiste.»  
  
«Non sei l'unico in grado di provvedere alle correnti aeree, e le tue emozioni sono così umane da appestare l'aria e corrodere i fiori.»  
  
Il kitsuke serrò la mascella e si rifiutò di guardarli davvero, i fiori, perché sapeva che era vero, ma al tempo stesso aveva paura.  
  
«Ormai non c'è più nulla che possa andare a cercare là fuori, sono passati millenni...» Quando per lui non erano trascorsi che pochi anni; e se lo ricordava ancora, Keiji. Ricordava bene il volto suo e di tutti gli altri che se n'erano andati prima di lui. «Sapevo che sarebbe finita come con Haruki. Volevo solo... risparmiarmi di vederlo diventare vecchio. Per questo sono rimasto.»  
  
E faceva così male da mozzargli il respiro. Perché parte di lui non era più youkai da anni; cosa perfettamente normale, quando ami gli esseri umani.  
  
L'hafuri gli cinse le spalle e lasciò che accostasse il capo al suo petto, come un bambino. Alla fine della fiera, pensava, il giovane kitsune non era che quello, no?  
  
«Esiste una persona che è un po' come te e che potrebbe aiutarti, sai? Non è in grado di praticare l'alchimia o fare le veci di una divinità del vento, ma è giovane e forte, e può saltare le ere. Avanti e indietro», mormorò l'hafuri, cullando il kitsune. «Avanti... e indietro.»  
  


* * *

  
  
Gli youkai e in generale tutte le creature che abitano la Selva dei Miracoli sono libere di oltrepassare il confine incantato, in realtà; nessuno glielo vieta. Ma una volta fatto, non v'è garanzia che conservino memoria di quei luoghi. Alcuni cambiano, si fanno un po' più simili agli uomini per mescolarvisi e vivere tra loro nascondendo la loro natura o addirittura dimenticandola. Altri ancora dopo un po' provano a tornare indietro, ma _dove sia questo 'indietro'_ davvero non lo sanno.  
  
Aki lo sapeva, prima di prendere la mano del vivace solcatore di ere, e tuttavia si trovò un nome umano che fosse di suo gusto e scelse di rischiare comunque. Accettò i doni d'addio della saggia strega dei laghi, dell'hafuri di Kaminari-sama e di tutti gli altri, lasciandosi benedire e stringere tra un'arrancata protesta e un'osservazione sarcastica.  
  
«In questa lettera c'è scritto tutto, se mai vorrai tornare. È incantata» gli spiegò il più vecchio dei demoni volpe, con una scintilla di malizia a brillargli nei grandi occhi ambrati; così ambigui eppure così paterni. «Contatta il piccolo nubifragio temporale e fatti accompagnare, vedrai che sarà facile trovarlo. Per noi non sarà trascorso più una settimana o due. Un mese, magari, se sceglierai questi campi come luogo di riposo. Nel caso, siederò davanti al Grande Albero. Ad aspettarti, _Akinori_.»  
  


* * *

  
  
Quando Akaashi Keiji entrò a far parte della squadra maschile di pallavolo della Fukurodany Academy, ebbe modo di notare che i suoi senpai erano davvero un gruppo di gente particolare, per la maggior parte. Bokuto Koutarou, così rumoroso, e controverso e forte era sicuramente quello più difficile da trattare; tuttavia neanche Konoha Akinori - con i suoi tratti raffinati e lo sguardo penetrante - era da sottovalutare. Sembrava uscito da una fiaba, quasi da un sogno.  
  
«Oh, dunque sei un setter! Bene, bene, che ne dici di farci vedere una bella alzata allora, bel faccino? Mi offro volontario per schiacciare.»  
  
_Ma forse_, si disse Akaashi mentre ricordava al più grande quale fosse il suo nome corretto e prendeva una palla, _era solo una sua impressione._


End file.
